


More than meets the eye

by Adsagsona



Series: 30 Seconds [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir asks Agron out to a concert. It doesn't go completely as Agron expects.<br/>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than meets the eye

Agron and Nasir were sitting on the couch together, watching one of Agron’s many dvd’s. Agron sat up, leaning at the back of his couch with Nasir propped between his legs, a firm pillow supporting his head. This had been Agron’s idea, insisting that Nasir would be far more comfortable this way, although they both knew that it was more about concealing Agron’s excitement.

They had been introduced by mutual friends a couple of months ago and had grown close friends in the last couple of weeks. Nasir regularly spent time with Agron and like right now, they visited each other just to watch some movies together. Agron had not been paying attention to the movie whatsoever tonight, instead playing with Nasir’s hair, or stroking his shoulders, anything to be touching him.

When Nasir shivered slightly and sucked in his stomach, Agron stopped his touching, realising that he might have taking it a bit too far, like he sometimes did. He really was trying to do better this time, because he felt that Nasir could be very special to him. But taking it easy was not something that stood in Agron’s dictionary.

“Agron, can I ask you something?” Nasir asked softly as he was still looking at the screen but not paying attention either. 

“Sure.” Agron tried not to read anything into it. That was quite difficult.

“Well ehm… do you know the band 30 Seconds to Mars? I mean, have you ever heard of them?” 

Agron raised his eyebrows a little, not the question he had expected. Then he remembered something that Nasir had asked him some while ago, what kind of music he liked and that he had answered about anything if there were guitars in it. When he had summed up some bands, 30 Seconds had been amongst them.

“I have their cd’s, yeah, I think they’re good. Haven’t heard something in a while though.”

Nasir seemed pleased at the answer, he sat up slightly and turned a little, looking at Agron. He blushed and for the first time since long he looked shy. “I have tickets to go and see them next weekend, in a town a bit from here. I was supposed to go with my ex but obviously that isn’t going to work anymore so… would you like to go with me?”

Would this be like on a date, an actual date? Agron would have jumped at the chance had it not been for the fact that the ticket had been meant for Nasir’s ex. Nasir hadn’t talked about anyone, ever, so he had just assumed that he had been single for a while, which would be unbelieveable in Nasir’s case. 

“Yeah, of course, I’d love to. I have never seen them live.” Agron smiled and saw the relief in Nasir’s eyes. Did he actually think that he would be rejected? Slowly he leaned forward a little and caressed Nasir’s cheek.

“Are you feeling well?” He asked softly.

Nasir nodded and laid his hand upon Agron’s. “It’s just… the relationship didn’t end very well. On one hand I don’t want to go to the concert, but on the other hand it would be a great time to wipe out an old memory and start anew, you know.”

“And you want to start again together with me?” Agron smiled.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Nasir smiled back and turned around again, letting Agron hold him as they watched the movie further together. Neither of them was really paying attention anymore, Nasir sighing softly at Agron’s touch.

Just when Agron couldn’t take it anymore the movie was over and Nasir stood up from the couch. Agron was reluctant on letting him go, but he didn’t have much choice. They weren’t together and he did not have a say in the matter.

“I’ll.. I’ll come pick you up next Saturday then.” Nasir began as he walked to the door. “I hope that’s okay for you.”

Agron nodded his agreement. “New beginnings.” He said firmly.

Nasir smiled as he opened the door, letting himself out. “Yeah, new beginnings.” Sounded from the hallway. Agron banged his head to the door, calling himself stupid for not going through with this and just kiss Nasir. 

Nasir didn’t call the next two days and by Saturday Agron was worried that the other man would not show up for their ‘date’, but the door bell rang at the said hour and Agron sprang up to meet Nasir. The man was dressed for the concert in all dark attire, black boots, dark tight jeans and a black shirt, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

“Hey, beautiful.” Came out of Agron’s mouth before he could stop himself. Just before he wanted to apologise Nasir laughed and said a soft thank you. Agron decided then that it was okay and the truth what he had said.

“You don’t look bad yourself.” 

Agron had gone casual in a regular jeans, sneakers and a plain white shirt. He had no idea what he should have worn so he figured simple was the best. Nasir handed over his ticket and Agron was seriously surprised when he got it.

“Nasir, those are VIP tickets! They’re probably worth a lot of money, at least let me pay for mine.”

“They were a present, don’t you worry about it. Come get in the car.” Nasir said as he quickly got in and put on his own seatbelt. He did not comment on the ticket anymore and Agron did not really know what to say anymore so the drive towards the concert was rather quiet. At the concert Nasir didn’t go to the main entrance, but towards the artist’s entrance.

“Nasir, I think we’re going the wrong way.”

“Come on, Agron, a little adventure won’t kill you.” Nasir smiled broadly as he tugged on Agron’s hand. Agron tried to make himself as small as possible, which wasn’t helping much, until Nasir got to the artist entrance, someone called him ‘Mr. Nasir’ and they got in without any kind of trouble.

“There is much more to you than I already know, isn’t there?” Agron asked as he looked around in the concert hall where 30 Seconds to Mars would perform later on in the evening. Nasir didn’t give an explanation but walked on further towards the corridor where the artist’s rooms laid. Agron, not really knowing what was going on, just quickly followed.

Nasir knocked on the first door which clearly said ’30 Seconds to Mars’. Agron was anxious to get out of there. What the hell was Nasir doing here with him? First VIP tickets and now they were backstage for God knows what.

Someone opened the door, a man about Nasir’s size who looked a little bit crazy. His hair was sticking out at all directions, was there a little pink in there? His shirt was black, the tattoos on his arms were… the signs of the band! Agron looked a little closer just as the man kissed Nasir on the cheek. It was Jared Leto! Was Nasir together with him? Is that why he got those good tickets? Agron went from completely jealous to seriously depressed in a matter of seconds. He couldn’t compete with a singer.

“Is that him? Agron?” 

Hearing his name Agron looked up from the spot above both men’s heads and managed a small smile when Jared stepped forward, extending his hand. Agron took it and his smile broadened a little.

“Nasir has told me a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Agron looked between Nasir and Jared and opened his mouth, but no sound came out, making Jared laugh and Nasir look away shyly.

“I.. I wish I could say the same.” Agron finally managed and gave Nasir a pointed look. Jared slapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. “I asked him to keep me a secret. I gave him the ticket for him and his partner, and I’m glad it’s you I get to meet. To be honest, the other guy was a prick.”

“Heh.” Agron didn’t know what to say. “I actually do like your music! I have your albums. This is war is great!” He began as he mentally slapped himself. How stupid could one sound?

“That’s great. I hope you guys enjoy the show. Keep him, Nasir!” Jared shouted as he hauled the rest of the band out of the dressing room. They had to get up in fifteen minutes and someone ushered Nasir and Agron out of the backstage and into the crowd where they got to stand in front thanks to their tickets.

“What did you think?” Nasir asked above the screams of the girls beside them.

“He seems like a nice… crazy kind of guy. How did you do that? I mean, thanks for letting me meet him and all… and what he said, that you talked about me all the time. What was all of that about?” 

Nasir blushed and shrugged. “A few years ago the band’s van broke down not far from where I live. I happened to pass by and I gave Shannon a lift to the nearest shop to get the van repaired. That took two days so I offered them a place to stay. They accepted and we became friends. I always get tickets when they come into town.”

“And the me part?” Agron insisted.

“I said I liked someone and that I would bring him here. Jared wanted to give his approval because he didn’t like the other guys I dated. And he obviously thinks you’re good so… I’m allowed to date you.” Nasir grinned.

Agron laughed and shook his head. He was in for a few surprises, so it seemed. 

“I’m glad he approves.” He whispered close to Nasir’s ear so that only the other man could hear him. Nasir turned towards him and placed a soft kiss to Agron’s lips. Agron gasped at the touch and opened his mouth, pulling Nasir closer to him. Nasir deepened the kiss and Agron was lost.

Suddenly water was splashed on them and they looked up to see Jared standing on stage, in the middle of their first song. He winked before he went on, leaving Nasir blushing. Agron shrugged, stood behind Nasir and wrapped his arms around him.

First they’d enjoy the show, the rest would be for when that damn Jared wasn’t watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I wrote in the last hour or so. Since a lot of vids about Nagron are made on 30 Seconds music and I've liked the band for years I thought it would be nice to place a story there.  
> Again, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
